Willard
This article is about the car. For the manufacturer of the same name, see Willard (manufacturer). The '''Willard' is a sedan available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. In GTA IV, it is made by the manufacturer of the same name. Design The Willard resembles a 1988-1993 Chrysler New Yorker Salon or Dodge Dynasty with 1983-1984 Toyota Cressida grille in GTA San Andreas; in GTA IV, it strongly resembles a 1986 Buick LeSabre the only notable difference being the configuration of its taillights. The Willard in GTA IV has also quite a number of similarities as compared to the First Generation Proton Saga (Saloon), and Fourth Generation Toyota Carina. The overall body of the car remains the same, with a few changes to the headlights and taillights. Performance The performance of the Willard in GTA San Andreas is as expected from a below standard sedan. The car's 6 cylinder engine in a FR layout is rather mediocre, and as such has average speed and high-climbing capabilities. Its steering is very unbalanced, at high speed it can go from under-steer to over steer in the blink of an eye due to its awful suspension. Crash deformation, however, is good compared to some of the other cars in the game. The GTA IV rendition of the Willard is powered by a high-displacement V6, paired to a 4 speed gearbox, no longer in a FR layout, but rather in FF. The Willard possesses a top speed of 153mph, but suffers from horrible acceleration, especially uphills, and often taking a long time to even get close to top speed. The Willard has great handling, but tends to smoke its tires a lot while turning and during takeoff. Overall, the Willard can be thought of as a slower Hakumai, but stronger and more luxurious. Trivia * According to the GTA San Andreas vehicle chart, the car may be named after the movie of the same name as "it squeaks and it's hard to get rid of". * The Willard has a unique horn in GTA IV, which can also be heard at certain points of the city ambiance in the game. * The Willard is one of the four cars in GTA IV referred to by name. In the mission It's Your Call, Roman Bellic says that the Albanian loan sharks he owes money to drive a "shitty beige Willard." The other three cars are Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer, Jimmy's silver Blista Compact and the Romero used in Undertaker. All other vehicles are referred to by the type of vehicle they are (car, truck, SUV, etc.). * The Willard is the only car to be made by the company of the same name, thus being known as the "Willard Willard". * The Willard features the Door Ajar Chime, which can be heard in quiet areas with the driver's door open. * The Willard plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. **Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio in GTA IV. * The Willard in GTA IV has a minor texture glitch, where if the front windshield is damaged extensively, it suddenly turns white and lacks texture and a sheen. This glitch is also present in the Futo. * Sometimes if you clean the Willard in the Car Wash the front doors may open when the car is cleaned. * If the rear axle is damaged enough, the rear brakes may lock up when brakes are applied. Locations GTA San Andreas * Usually found in Los Santos. You can also see them driven on the Los Santos-San Fierro freeway on the southern and western edges of Flint County and the western edge of Whetstone. * Sometimes driven around Red County, specifically in Palomino Creek and Dillimore. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City The Willard in GTA IV is notably rare, knowing largely to the fact it does not spawn in traffic as frequently as other vehicles. If it does appear, however, the car can be found in the following areas: * Around Meadow Hills, Dukes, the Hove Beach/Firefly Projects area of Broker, and Little Bay, Bohan. * May occasionally spawn near the Broker safehouse when driving towards Firefly Island when doing the mission Bleed Out. * In southern Alderney while driving a Schafter or a Cognoscenti. * In the mission Pegorino's Pride, when you chase the Pavanos, two Willard's will act as scripted traffic and block the road. to obtain it, kill one of the drivers, then kill Pegorino to fail the mission, then store the car in a parking space outside a safehouse. * Spawns more frequently when the player is driving a Police Patrol. * May spawn during Drug Delivery side missions. * May spawn if already driving one. * The car's frequency of appearance is more common in The Lost and Damned. Notable owners * Driven by Dardan Petrela, which features a unique beige color. Featuring during "It's Your Call" and "Bleed Out", it can only be obtained during the latter. * A green Willard is driven by Derrick McReary. }} es:Willard Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars Category:Willard Vehicles